how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stella Zinman/@comment-197.210.248.30-20140316000205
My name is leanna stevens, i want to share my testimony about the good work of Dr SANGO, I was in am relationship for the pass five years and it was very successful until my boyfriend went out one day with his friend, then after he has come back by evening i welcome him we both hung each other kill and lot more, then the next day morning he said he is was going to the shop, i said okay then he left for the shop not knowing that he did not go to the shop but went to his friend place who told him that i am not good for him that he should look for another girlfriend, when i was in the class receiving lectures i receive a call from my brother opposite to the house were his friend rented that he saw my boyfriend with a girl coming out of his friend room i hardly believe it cause i trusted him so much, really after the lecture i rush down to his friend house i found out the my boy friend was having sex with another girl which his friend chooses for him , then i went away from there with tears on my eye i could not resist it cause i love him like never before, i never love a man like that before, then i tried to stop him for going to the friend house but he turn against me and sent me away from his house, calling me all sot of names, then i have no were to go to cause i am an orphan, i went to my course mate house, i stay they for the past 8 month but still it was hardly for me to stop thinking of him i was almost frustrated all because i am thinking of him, i said to myself i can not resist it any more, i most get to the end of this, then i beg my friend to please introduce me to any of the spell caster she know about, then she introduce me to one spell caster called Dr SANGO, i do not know that he can not even do any thing but just to eat up my money and run away, them i said since Dr SANGO can not bring him back that means i can get him again, my friend again introduce me to one other spell caster, his name is Dr SANGO i don know this man was gos sent to me to save my life, then i told him everything that is going on then he said that my boyfriend is been arrested by another spell caster which the other of his girl friend went to meet, then he said that is noting that he will bring him back within 2 to 3 days, but i hardly believe him cause i have contacted another spell caster nothing was done, really after he has commence on my spell work my run away lover called me at night and start begging on the phone that i should please forgive him that he did not know what he was doing that is the reason why he drove me out of the house, then i have no choice than to forgive him, then i forgive him ever since then we have been together with love cares, everything and he even propose a marriage to me now, please you need to try and help me to thank this man, and also if you have any type of problem please don not hesitate to contact him immediately cause he is God sent, him contact detail is: drsangosolutionhome@gmail.com please you need to contact him now on: drsangosolutionhome@gmail.com